death_racefandomcom-20200213-history
Pat Mills
Pat Mills, nicknamed 'the godfather of British comics', is a Comics writer and editor who, along with John Wagner, revitalised British boys comics in the 1970s, and has remained a leading light in British comics ever since. His comics are notable for their violence and anti-authoritarianism. He is best known for creating 2000 AD (comic) and playing a major part in the development of Judge Dredd. In 2000 he founded the comic book publisher Nickel Editions with his associates Thomas Mosdi and Olivier Ledroit. He wrote the comic book sequel to Death Race 2000, "Death Race 2020". Biography He started his career as a sub-editor for D. C. Thomson & Co. Ltd, where he met Wagner. In 1971 both left to go Freelance, and were soon writing scripts for IPC's girls' and humour comics. After D.C. Thomson launched Warlord, a successful war-themed weekly, Mills was asked in 1975 to develop a rival title for IPC. Based in the girls' comics department to avoid the attention of the staff of the boys' department, Mills, along with Wagner and Gerry Finley-Day, worked in secret to create Battle Picture Weekly. Battle's stories were more violent and its characters more working class than IPC's traditional fare, and it was an immediate hit. Having made the comic ready for launch, Mills resigned as editor. He would later write the celebrated First World War series Charley's War, drawn by Joe Colquhoun, for the title. After launching Battle, Mills began developing a new boys' title, Action, launched in 1976. Its mix of violence and anti-authoritarianism proved controversial and the title lasted less than two years before being withdrawn in the face of media protests. It was briefly revived in neutered form before being merged into Battle. His next creation was the science fiction-themed weekly 2000 AD, launched in 1977. As with Battle and Action he developed most of the early series before handing them over to other writers. He took over the development of Judge Dredd when creator John Wagner temporarily walked out, and wrote many of the early stories, establishing the character and his world, before Wagner returned. In 1978 IPC launched Starlord, a short-lived companion title for 2000 AD. Mills contributed Ro-Busters, a series about a robot disaster squad, which moved to 2000 AD when Starlord was cancelled. Ro-Busters was the beginning of a mini-universe of interrelated stories Mills was to create for 2000 AD, including ABC Warriors and Nemesis the Warlock. Artist Kevin O'Neill was involved in the creation of all three. Nemesis in particular, featuring a morally ambiguous alien hero fighting a despotic human empire, allowed Mills to work out his feelings towards religion and imperialism. Another strand of his 2000 AD work was Sláine, a Barbarian Fantasy based on Celtic mythology and neo-paganism, which he co-created with his then wife Angela Kincaid. He also had a hand in IPC's line of Horror comics aimed at girls such as Chiller. He has had little success in American comics, with the exception of Marshal Law, a savage superhero satire published by Marvel Comics' Epic imprint in the late 1980s, drawn by O'Neill. In 1988 he was involved in the launch of Crisis (comic), a politically aware 2000 AD spin-off aimed at older readers. For it he wrote Third World War, drawn initially by Carlos Ezquerra, a polemical critique of global capitalism and the ways it exploits the developing world. The title lasted until 1991 and launched the careers of talents such as Garth Ennis, John Smith and Sean Phillips. In 1991 Mills launched Toxic!, an independent colour newsstand weekly comic with a violent, anarchic tone, perhaps as a reaction against the politically worthy Crisis, and a creator-owned ideal. Many of the stories were created by Mills and co-writer Tony Skinner, including Accident Man, an assassin who makes his hits look like accidents. Toxic! lasted less than a year, but gave a start to talents such as Duke Mighten and Martin Emond. In 1995, he broke in the French market, one of his life's goals, with Sha, created with French artist Olivier Ledroit. He continues to write Sláine, Bill Savage, Black Siddha and ABC Warriors for 2000 AD, and also the Franco-Belgian comic Requiem Chevalier Vampire, with art by Olivier Ledroit and its spin-off Claudia Chevalier Vampire, with art by Franck Tacito. Two new series, Greysuit, a super-powered government agent drawn by John Higgins (comics), and Defoe: 1666, a 17th century zombie hunter drawn by Leigh Gallagher, began in 2000 AD prog 1540. He wrote a Doctor Who audio play titled "Dead London" for Big Finish Productions, featuring the Eighth Doctor and Lucie Miller, which was released in January 2008 as the first part of the follow-up season to the one originally broadcast on BBC 7. This season is going straight to CD. Bibliography Comics Comics work includes: *''They Can't Stop Bullet'' (in Battle Picture Weekly, 1975) *''Hook Jaw'' (creator, co-writer Ken Armstrong, artist Ramon Sola, in Action, 1976, partly collected by Spitfire Comics in Hook Jaw vol. 1, 2007) *''M.A.C.H.1'': ** "Vulcan" (with Enio, in 2000 AD (comics) #1, 1977) ** "The Final Encounter " (with Montero , in 2000 AD #61-64, 1978) * Invasion! (2000 AD) (in 2000 AD #1-51, 1977-1978) *''Flesh (comics): ** "Flesh Book 1" (with Boix (1), Felix Carrion (18) and Ramon Sola (19) in ''2000 AD #1, 18-19, 1977) ** "Legend of Shamana Book 1" (with co-writer Tony Skinner and art by Carl Critchlow, in 2000 AD #800-808, 1992) ** "Legend of Shamana Book 2" (with co-writer Tony Skinner and art by Carl Critchlow, in 2000 AD #817-825, 1993) *''Judge Dredd'' (in 2000 AD #2-3 & 19-20, 1977) *''Shako!'' (in 2000 AD #20-35, 1977) *''The Visible Man'' (in 2000 AD #47-52, 1978) *''Judge Dredd: The Cursed Earth'' (co-writer, in 2000 AD #61-85, 1978) *''Ro-Busters'' (in Starlord #1-4 & 7-12, 1978) *''Planet of the Damned'' (in Starlord #1-10, 1978) *''Ro-Busters'' (in 2000 AD #86-101, 1978-79) *''Charley's War'' (in Battle, 1/6/79 to 1/26/85) *''Ro-Busters'' (in 2000 AD # 103-115, 1979) *''Wagner's Walk'' (in Tornado # 1-7 & 10-19, 1979) *''Disaster 1990'' (in 2000 AD #119-139, 1979) *''ABC Warriors'': ** "ABC Warriors" (with Kevin O'Neill (comics), in 2000 AD #119, 1979) ** "The Retreat from Volgow" (with Kevin O'Neill (comics), in 2000 AD #120, 1979) ** "Mongrol" (with Mike McMahon, in 2000 AD #121-122, 1979) ** "The Order of Knights Martial" (with Brendan McCarthy, in 2000 AD #123-124, 1979) ** "The Bougainville Massacre" (with Mike McMahon, in 2000 AD #125-126, 1979) ** "Steelhorn" (with Brendan McCarthy, in 2000 AD #127-128, 1979) ** "Mars, the Devil Planet" (with Brendan McCarthy, in 2000 AD #129, 1979) ** “Cyboons” (with Dave Gibbons, in 2000 AD #130-131, 1979) ** "The Red Death" (with Mike McMahon, in 2000 AD #132-133, 1979) ** "Golgatha" (with Carlos Ezquerra, in 2000 AD #134-136, 1979) ** "Mad George" (with Mike McMahon, in 2000 AD #137-139, 1979) ** "The Black Hole" (with Simon Bisley (1-4, 9-12, 17-21) and SMS (5-8, 13-16), in 2000 AD #555-566 & 573-581, 1988) ** "Khronicles of Khaos Book I" (with Kev Walker, in 2000 AD #750-757, 1991) ** "Khronicles of Khaos Book II" (with Kev Walker, in 2000 AD #780-84 & 787-790, 1992) ** "Dishonourable Discharge" (with Kev Walker, in 2000 AD Winter Special #4, 1992) ** "Hellbringer Book I" (with Kev Walker, in 2000 AD #904-911, 1994) ** "Hammerstein" (with Jason Brashill, in 2000 AD #960-963) ** "Hellbringer Book II" (with Kev Walker, in 2000 AD #964-971, 1995) ** "Joe Pineapples - His Greatest Hits" (with Tom Carney, in 2000 AD 1996 Sci-Fi Special) ** "Roadkill" (with Kev Walker, in 2000 AD prog 2000, 1999) ** "The Third Element " (with Henry Flint, in 2000 AD #1234-1236, 2001) ** "The Clone Cowboys" (with Liam Sharp, in 2000 AD #1237-1239, 2001) ** "The Tripods" (with Mike McMahon, in 2000 AD #1240-1242, 2001) ** "The Zero Option" (with Boo Cook, in 2000 AD #1243-1245, 2001) ** "Assault on the Red House" (with Henry Flint, in 2000 AD #1236-1248, 2001) ** "The Shadow Warriors Book I" (with Carlos Ezquerra, in 2000 AD #1336-1341, 2003) ** "The Shadow Warriors Book II" (with Henry Flint, in 2000 AD #1400-1405, 2004) ** "The Shadow Warriors Book III" (with Henry Flint, in 2000 AD #1476-1485, 2006) ** "The Volgan War V1" (with Clint Langley, in 2000 AD #1518-1525, 2007) ** "The Volgan War V2" (with Clint Langley, in 2000 AD #1550-1559, 2007) *Doctor Who (with co-writer John Wagner and art by Dave Gibbons, in Doctor Who #1-16 & 19-34, Marvel UK, 1979-80, collected in The Iron Legion, Panini Comics, 2004, ISBN 1904159370): ** "The Iron Legion" (#1-8) ** "City of the Damned" (#9-16) ** "The Star Beast" (#19-26) ** "Dogs of Doom" (#27-34) *''Ro-Jaws' Robo-Tales'' (in 2000 AD # 144, 1979) *''Judge Dredd'' (in 2000 AD # 152-54, 1980) *''Nemesis the Warlock'': ** "Terror Tube" (with Kevin O'Neill, in 2000 AD #167, 1980) ** "Killer Watt" (with Kevin O'Neill, in 2000 AD #178-179, 1980) ** "The Sword Sinister" (with Kevin O'Neill, in 1981 Sci-Fi Special) ** "The World of Termight (Book I)" (with Kevin O'Neill, in 2000 AD #222-244, 1981) ** "The Alien Alliance" (Book II) (with Jesus Redondo, in 2000 AD #246-257, 1982) ** "The Secret Life of the Blitzspear" (with Kevin O'Neill, in 2000 AD Annual 1983, 1982) ** "The World of Nemesis (Book III)" (with Kevin O'Neill, in 2000 AD #335-349, 1983) ** "A Day in the Death of Torquemada" (with Kevin O'Neill, in 2000 AD Annual 1984, 1983) ** "The Secret Life of the Blitzspear" (with Kevin O'Neill, in 2000 AD Annual 1984, 1983) ** "The Gothic Empire (Book IV)" (with Kevin O'Neill (1-2) and Bryan Talbot (3-20), in 2000 AD #387-388, 1984) ** "Ego Trip" (with Kevin O'Neill, in 2000 AD #430, 1985) ** "Vengeance of Thoth (Book V)" (with Bryan Talbot, in 2000 AD #435-445, 1985) ** "The Torture Tube" (with Kevin O'Neill, in Dice Man (comic) #1, 1986) ** "Torquemurder (Book VI) Part 1" (with Bryan Talbot, in 2000 AD #482-487, 1986) ** "Torquemurder (Book VI) Part 2" (with Bryan Talbot, in 2000 AD #500-504, 1986-1987) ** "Torquemada the God" (with Kevin O'Neill, in 2000 AD #520-524, 1987) ** "A Bedtime Story" (with Tony Luke, in 2000 AD #534, 1987) ** "The Two Torquemadas (Book VII)" (with John Hicklenton, in 2000 AD #546-557, 1987-1988) ** "Deathbringer (Book IX)" (with John Hicklenton, in 2000 AD #586-593 and #605-608, 1988-1989) ** "The Tomb of Torquemada" (with Kevin O'Neill (comics), in Poster Prog Nemesis #1, 1994) ** "Shapes of things to come" (with Paul Staples, in 2000 AD #824) ** "The Hammer of Warlocks" (with Clint Langley, in 2000 AD #901-903) ** "Book X: The Final Conflict" (with Kevin O'Neill, in 2000 AD prog 2000, 1999) *''Dan Dare'' (in Eagle # 1-33, 1982) *''Dan Dare'' (in Eagle # 34-38, 1982) *''Dan Dare'' (in Eagle # 39-83, 1982-83) *''Sláine'': ** Warrior's Dawn (2005, ISBN 1904265332): *** "The Time Monster" (with Angela Kincaid, in 2000 AD #330, 1983) *** "The Beast in the Broch" (with Massimo Belardinelli, in 2000 AD #331-334, 1983) *** "Warrior's Dawn" (with Mike McMahon, in 2000 AD #335, 1983) *** "The Beltain Giant" (with Mike McMahon, in 2000 AD #336, 1983). *** "The Bride of Crom" (with Massimo Belardinelli, in 2000 AD #337-342, 1983). *** "The Creeping Death" (with Massimo Belardinelli, in 2000 AD #343, 1983). *** "The Bull Dance" (with Massimo Belardinelli, in 2000 AD #344, 1983). *** "Heroes' Blood" (with Mike McMahon, in 2000 AD #345-347, 1983) *** "The Shoggey Beast" (with Mike McMahon, in 2000 AD #348-351, 1983-1984) *** "Sky Chariots" (with Mike McMahon, in 2000 AD #352-360, 1984) *** "The Origins" (two page text article, in 2000 AD #352, 1984) ** Time Killer (2007, ISBN 1905437218): *** "Dragonheist" (with Massimo Belardinelli, in 2000 AD #361-367, 1984) *** "The Time Killer" (with Glenn Fabry, David Pugh and Bryan Talbot, in 2000 AD #411-428 and 431-434, 1985) ** Uncollected: *** "The Tomb of Terror" (with Glenn Fabry and David Pugh, in 2000 AD #447-461) *** "Spoils of Annwn" (with Mike Collins and Mark Farmer, in 2000 AD #493-499) *** "You are Slaine, in the ring of Danu" (with Mike Collins, role playing game, in Diceman #4, 1986) ** Slaine the king (Titan Books, hardcover 2002, softcover 2003, with some story already collected in Warrior's Dawn) *** "Sláine the King" (with Glenn Fabry, in 2000 AD #500-508 and #517-519) *** "Slaine the Mini-Series" (with Glenn Fabry, in 2000 AD #589-591) *** "The killing field" (Angie Kincaid, with Glen Fabry,in 2000AD #582) ** Uncollected: *** "The arrow of god" (with Steve Parkhouse, in 2000AD annual 1989) ** The Horned God (complete saga Hamlyn, 1993 or 2 volumes Titan Books, 2002 & 2003) *** "The Horned God, Book I" (with Simon Bisley, in 2000 AD #626-635) *** "The Horned God, Book II" (with Simon Bisley, in 2000 AD #650-656 and #662-664) *** "The Horned God, Book III" (with Simon Bisley, in 2000 AD #688-698) ** Uncollected: *** "Slaine the high king" (avec Glen Fabry, 2000AD year book) *** "Jealousy of Niamh" (with Greg Staples and Nick Percival in 2000 AD #850-851) ** Demon Killer (Hamlyn, 1996) *** "Demon Killer" (with Glenn Fabry and Dermot Power, in 2000 AD #852-859) ** Uncollected: *** "Queen of Witches" (with Dermot Power, in 2000 AD #889-896) *** "Name of the Sword" (with Greg Staples, in 2000 AD #950-956) *** "Lord of Misrule, Part I" (with Clint Langley, in 2000 AD #958-963) *** "Lord of Misrule, Part II" (with Clint Langley, in 2000 AD #995-998) *** "Bowels of Hell" (with Jim Murray, in 2000 AD #1000) ** Treasures of Britain (Hamlyn, 1997) *** "Treasures of Britain, Part I" (with Dermot Power, in 2000 AD #1001-1010) *** "Treasures of Britain, Part II" (with Dermot Power, in 2000 AD #1024-1031) ** Uncollected: *** "Ukko's Tale" (with Steve Tappin, in 2000 AD #1011-1012) *** "The Demon Hitchhiker" (with Steve Tappin, in 2000 AD #1032) *** "King of Hearts" (with Nick Percival, in 2000 AD #1033-1039) *** "The Grail War" (with Steve Tappin, in 2000 AD #1040-1049) *** "Secret of the Grail" (with Steve Tappin, in 2000 AD #1090-1099) *** "Lord of the Beasts" (with Rafael Garres, in 2000 AD #1100) *** "Kai" (with Paul Staples, in 2000 AD #1104-1107) *** "The Banishing" (with Wayne Reynolds, in 2000 AD #1108-1109) *** "The Triple Death" (with Wayne Reynolds, in 2000 AD #1111) *** "The Swan Children" (with Siku, in 2000 AD #1112-1114) *** "Macha" (with Paul Staples, in 2000 AD #1115-1118) *** "The Secret Commonwealth" (with David Bircham, in 2000 AD #1183-1199) *** "Beyond" (with Greg Staples, in 2000 AD prog 2000, 1999) ** The Books of Invasions: Moloch and Golamh (with Clint Langley, 2006, ISBN 1904265820): *** "The Books of Invasions I: Moloch" (in 2000 AD #1322-1326 and prog 2003) *** "The Books of Invasions II: Golamh" (in 2000 AD #1350-1355) ** The Books of Invasions: Scota and Tara (with Clint Langley, 2006, ISBN 1904265928): *** "The Books of Invasions III: Scota" (in 2000 AD #1371-1376) *** "The Books of Invasions IV: Tara" (in 2000 AD #1420-1425 and prog 2005) ** The Books of Invasions: Odacon (with Clint Langley, July 2007, ISBN 1904265928): *** "The Books of Invasions V: Odacon" (in 2000 AD #1436-1442) *** "Carnival" (in 2000 AD #1469-1475 and prog 2006) *''Metalzoic'' (with Kevin O'Neill, DC Graphic Novel, 1986) *''You Are Maggie Thatcher'' ("a dole-playing game", with Hunt Emerson, Titan Books, 1987) *''Marshal Law'' (with Kevin O'Neill): ** Marshal Law (#1-6, Epic, August 1987- February 1989) ** Crime & Punishment, Marshal Law Takes Manhattan (Epic, 1989) ** Fear and Loathing (collects Marshal Law #1-6, with an 8 pages new prologue, Epic, 1990, ISBN 0-87135-676-7, Titan, 2002, ISBN 1-84023-452-0) ** Kingdom of the Blind (Apocalypse, 1990, ISBN 1-873323-00-X) ** The Hateful Dead (Apocalypse, 1991) ** Super Babylon (Dark Horse, 1992) ** Blood Sweat and Tears (collects Kingdom of the Blind, The Hateful Dead, and Super Babylon, Dark Horse, 1993, ISBN 1-878574-95-7, Titan, 2003, ISBN 1-84023-526-8). ** Pinhead vs Marshal Law : Law in Hell (#1 & 2, Epic, 1993) ** Secret Tribunal (#1 & 2, Dark Horse, 1993) ** The Savage Dragon/Marshal Law (#1 & 2, b&w, Image Comics, 1997) ** The Mask/Marshal Law (#1 & 2, Dark Horse, 1998) ** Fear Asylum (collects Takes Manhattan, Secret Tribunal, and vs The Mask, Titan Books, 2003, ISBN 1-84023-699-X) ** The Day of the Dead (an illustrated novella, Titan Books, 2004, ISBN 1-84023-636-1) ** Cloak of Evil (an illustrated novella, Titan Books, 2006, ISBN 1-84023-683-3, scheduled but not published) *''Torquemada'': ** "The Garden of Alien Delights" (with Bryan Talbot, in Dice Man (comic) #3, 1986) ** "Torquemada the God" (with Kevin O'Neill (comics), in 2000 AD #520-524, 1987) ** "Torquemada's Second Honeymoon" (with Kevin O'Neill (comics), in 2000 AD Annual 1988, 1987) *''Third World War'': ** "Hamburger Lady" (with Carlos Ezquerra, in Crisis (comic) #1-2, 1988) ** "Blood money" (with D'Israeli (1) and Angela Kincaid (2), in Crisis (comic) #7-8, 1988) ** "Sell out" (with Carlos Ezquerra, in Crisis (comic) #13-14, 1989) ** "Here be dragons" (with Angela Kincaid (1) and John Hicklenton (2), in Crisis (comic) #15-16, 1989) ** "Back in Babylon" (with Carlos Ezquerra, in Crisis (comic) #17, 1989) ** Untitled (with Carlos Ezquerra, in Crisis (comic) #18, 1989) ** "Liats law" (with Duncan Fegredo, in Crisis (comic) #19, 1989) ** "All about Eve" (with Carlos Ezquerra, in Crisis (comic) #20-21, 1989) ** "Symphony of splintered wood" (with Sean Phillips, in Crisis (comic) #22-23, 1989) ** "Remembering Zion" (with Sean Phillips, in Crisis (comic) #24, 1989) ** "The world according to Ryan" (with John Hicklenton, in Crisis (comic) #25, 1989) ** "Liats law II" (with Duncan Fegredo, in Crisis (comic) #26, 1989) ** "Book of Babylon" (with Sean Phillips, in Crisis (comic) #27, 1989) ** "The Dark other" (with John Hicklenton, in Crisis (comic) #29, 1989) ** "The rhythm of resistance" (with John Hicklenton, in Crisis (comic) #30, 1989) ** "The calling" (with Sean Phillips], in Crisis (comic) #31, 1989) ** "The man with the child in his eyes" (with Sean Phillips, in Crisis (comic) #33-34, 1989) ** "Black man's burden" (with John Hicklenton, in Crisis (comic) #35, 1990) ** "Ivan's story: Why me?" (with Steve Pugh, in Crisis (comic), #36, 1990) ** "Anchorman" (with Steve Pugh, in ''Crisis (comic), #50, 1990) *''Nemesis & Deadlock (with Carl Critchlow): ** "Warlocks and Wizards" (in 2000 AD #700, 1990) ** "Enigmass Variations" (in 2000 AD #723-729, 1991) *''Accident Man'' (with co-writer Tony Skinner) ** "Accident Man" (with Martin Emond, in Toxic! #1-6, 1991) ** "The Death Touch" (with Duke Mighten, in Toxic! #10-16, 1991) ** "The Messiah Sting" (with John Erusmus, in Toxic! #17-21, 1991) ** "Accident Man" (3-issues mini-series with Duke Mighten, Dark Horse, 1993) *''Finn (comic): ** "Finn Book 1" (with co-writer Tony Skinner, with art by Jim Elston (1-10) and Kevin Wicks (comics) (5-10), in ''2000 AD #770-779, 1992) ** "Finn Book 2" (with co-writer Tony Skinner and Jim Elston/Kevin Wicks, in 2000 AD #807-557, 1992-1993) ** "Origins of Finn" (with Liam McCormack-Sharp, in 2000 AD #924-927, 1995) ** "Interventions" (with Paul Staples, in 2000 AD #928-949, 1995) ** "Season of the Witch" (with Paul Staples, in 2000 AD #991-999, 1996) *''Ravage 2099'' #8-32 (with co-authors Stan Lee and Tony Skinner, Marvel Comics, 1993-1995) *''Punisher 2099'' #1-29 (with co-writer Tony Skinner, Marvel Comics, 1993-1995) *''Punisher'' Summer Special #2 & 3 (Marvel Comics, 1993, 1994) *''Doom 2099'' #25 (fill in "Public Enemy", with co-writer Tony Skinner, Marvel Comics, 1995) *''Dinosty'' (with Clint Langley, in 2000 AD #873-882, 1994) *''Morbius, the Living Vampire'' #24 (with co-author Tony Skinner, pencils by Nick J Napolitano and inks by Ralph Cabrera, Marvel Comics, 1994) *''Death Race 2020'' #1-8 (with co-writer Tony Skinner, Kevin O'Neill artist for #1-3, Trevor Goring #4-8, Roger Corman's Cosmic Comics, 1995) * Shadowslayer: "La marque de Mélanikus" (with co-writer Tony Skinner and art by Eric Larnoy, 1995, Zenda) *''Sha'' (with Olivier Ledroit, Edition Soleil): ** "The Shadow One" (1995, ISBN 2877645657) ** "Soul Wound" (1996, ISBN 2877646483) ** "Soul Vengeance" (1997, ISBN 2877648192) *''Vector 13'': "Case Ten: Video Nasty" (with John Ridgway, in 2000 AD #997, 1996) *''ZombieWorld'': "Tree of Death" (with John Hicklenton, Dark Horse, 4-issue mini-series, 1999, collected in ZombieWorld: Winter's Dregs, 2005 ISBN 1-59307-384-4) *''Batman: Book of Shadows'' (with co-author Debbie Gallagher (comics) and art by Duke Mightem, 64 pages, prestige format, DC Comics, 1999) *''Deadlock'' (with Henry Flint, in 2000 AD #1212-1222, 2000) *''Star Wars Ongoing'' (#23-26 : "Infinity's End", with Ramon F. Bachs, Dark Horse, 2000) *''The Redeemer'' (with co-author Debbie Gallagher (comics) and art by Wayne Reynolds, Black Library, in Warhammer Monthly #16 (prelude), 18, 20, 22, tpb, 96 pages, 2000, ISBN 1-84154-120-6, tpb with 8-page bonus strip by Andy Jones, 104 pages, 2003, ISBN 1-84154-274-1) *''Requiem Chevalier Vampire'' (with Olivier Ledroit, Nickel Editions) ** "Resurrection" (November 2000, ISBN 2914420048) ** "Danse Macabre" (September 2001, ISBN 2914420013) ** "Dracula" (May 2002, ISBN 2914420021) ** "Le Bal des Vampires" (November 2003, ISBN 2914420056) ** "Dragon Blitz" (November 2004, ISBN 2914420080) ** "Hellfire Club" (November 2005, ISBN 2914420129) ** "Le Couvent des soeurs de sang" (February 2007, ISBN 2914420196) *''Claudia Chevalier Vampire'' (with Franck Tacito, Nickel Editions) ** "La Porte des Enfers" (46 pages, December 2004, ISBN 2914420072) ** "Femmes Violentes" (46 pages, December 2006, ISBN 2914420188) ** "Opium rouge" (48 pages, November 2007, ISBN 978-2-914420-22-8) *''Black Siddha'' (with Simon Davis): ** "Bad Karma" (in Judge Dredd Megazine #202-208, 2003) ** "Kali Yuga" (in Judge Dredd Megazine #218-223, 2004) ** "Return of the Jester" (in Judge Dredd Megazine #245-252, 2006) *''Whatever Happened To?: "Tweak" (with pencils by Chris Weston and inks by Garry Leach, in ''Judge Dredd Megazine #214, 2004) *''Invasion! (2000 AD): ** "Savage Book I" (with Charlie Adlard, in ''2000 AD #1387-1396, 2004) ** "Savage Book II" (with Charlie Adlard, in 2000 AD #1450-1459, 2005) ** "Savage Book III" (with Charlie Adlard, in 2000 AD #1526-1535, 2007) ** "The Guv'nor" (with Patrick Goddard, in 2000 AD #1577-1586, 2008) *''Broz'' (with Adrian Smith (illustrator)): ** "L'arme soeur" (2005, ISBN 2914420102) ** "Recherché... Mort ou vif!" (December 2005, ISBN 2914420137) *''Biankha'': "Princesse d'Egypte" (with Biljana Ruzicanin and Cinzia Di Felice, August 2006, ISBN 2914409524) *''Greysuit: Project Monarch'' (with John Higgins, in 2000 AD #1540-1549, 2007) *''Defoe'' (with Leigh Gallagher): ** "1666" (in 2000 AD #1540-1549, 2007) ** "Brethren of the Night" (in 2000 AD #1589, 2008-ongoing) *''Judge Dredd'' (with John Hicklenton): ** "Blood of Satanus III" (in Judge Dredd Megazine #257-265, 2007) Novels *''ABC Warriors'': The Medusa War (Black Flame, April 2004, ISBN 1-84416-109-9) External links *Charley's War fansite *2000 AD Profile *Pat Mills at Bedetheque Interviews *2004 interview with 2000ADReview *Interview with Top Two Three Films *French Connections: Pat Mills Interview Category:Death Race 2020